Potter is NOT the Head Boy!
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: Severus didn't believe James when he said that he was the Head Boy.


_Who the hell assigned these rounds? _thought Severus Snape as he roamed through the 6th floor. It was a Friday night. Severus should've been in the Slytherin Common Room talking to Avery and Mulciber about the Death Eaters. _I need to talk to Lily about this. Maybe even Lupin, _pondered Severus. He and the other Prefects weren't aware of who the Head Boy was. Apparently he arrived until after the meeting. He heard Lily scolded him on his way back to his compartment. He figured she was acquainted with him because if she wasn't, she would've yelled at him.

"What a way to end the first week!" complained Severus out loud. He turned left at the corner and saw the sight he always wished never happened.

Lily pressed against the wall and snogging Potter.

Severus' eyes had widened in shock. He never even knew Lily and Potter were friends in the first place. Last he had seen them, she was yelling at him for asking her out again. He gasped loudly, causing the couple to jump apart. Lily's eyes widened and she hit James with her elbow.

"I knew we shouldn't snog here! Don't make me say 'I told you so', James!" exclaimed Lily. _James?! _thought Severus. _Since when did Lily call Potter by his first name?"_

"Alright, alright! You proved me wrong!" said Potter, holding his hands in surrender.

"Sev? You okay?" asked Lily. Severus snapped back to reality.

"Okay? You think I'm _okay _with this?" yelled Severus. "Are you dating _him?"_

"Of course I am! Why?" replied Lily.

"_Why?! _You're dating Potter! The arrogant toerag that you hate!" cried Severus.

"Used to. I _used to _hate him. Now I feel something else for him," stated Lily, smiling at Potter who smiled at her in return.

"What! Y-you –you have to-" spluttered Severus.

"I have to what?" snapped Lily, eyes narrowing.

"You have to stop this, of course!" roared Severus. "I won't let you – "

"_Let _me?" interrupted Lily. "you don't have any say on who I date or not! Need I remind you that we are no longer friends? And even if we still are, I don't care about what you think about me dating James!"

"But Lily – " said Severus.

"Don't 'but' me, Snape!" screeched Lily.

"Fine! Then detention for Potter for being out after curfew as well as 50 points from Gryffindor!"

Potter burst out laughing. Severus glared at him.

"Actually Snape," stated Potter, "it's not wise to give a detention to the Head Boy!"

"You? Head Boy?" scoffed Severus. "I expected a better excuse from you!"

"Don't believe me?" smirked Potter. "Tell it to the badge." At this point Potter took out something from his pocket, the shining Head Boy badge.

"You expect me to believe that? You must've nicked it from the real Head Boy!" said Severus, disbelieving.

"I knew you would say that, which is why I brought this," Potter replied, giving Severus the letter from Dumbledore which said he was the Head Boy.

"You got Dumbledore in on it too! This is quite the prank, Potter! Now, give the badge back to its rightful owner, Potter!" said Snape, doubting what was said on the parchment.

"He's telling the truth, you git!" said Lily. "You know it, too! You just don't want to believe it!"

"Has he Confunded you, Lily?" asked Severus. "There's no way in hell that Potter is Head Boy!"

"And why do you think so, Mr. Snape?" asked Prof. McGonagall, who had just arrived in the corridor.

"His reputation, Professor! You know how many detentions Potter has had over the years!" proclaimed Severus.

"I'm quite aware, Mr. Snape, seeing as I administered most of them," responded Prof. McGonagall.

"Then why did Dumbledore make him Head Boy?" asked Snape.

"Prof. Dumbledore has his reasons for making Mr. Potter the Head Boy. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you ask him," replied McGonagall. She then continued on her way, leaving the three 7th years alone in the corridor once more.

"Just go, Snape. This is just wasting our time," said Potter after a few minutes.

"There's no way you are the Head Boy, Potter! I'll find proof!" promised Severus, storming off. Just before he was out of earshot, he heard Lily say "Of course I love you, you dolt!"

It broke his heart to hear her say that.

**A/N: SORRY! It has been a very long time since I posted! XD I am deeply sorry for that! I'll try my best to make up for lost time during the summer (since it's already summer in the Philippines XD)**


End file.
